Boomerang
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Ino bukan hanya perempuan yang membuat Shikamaru bisa jatuh cinta berkali-kali padanya, tetapi dia juga adalah perempuan yang membuat otak jeniusnya tidak bisa bekerja secara maksimal. Amarah Ino karena misi yang baru diterimanya membuat Shikamaru harus memutar otak jeniusnya untuk meredakan amarah sang kekasih. /FOR EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : Come Back to Me / RnR?


**Boomerang**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto** **  
** **Fanfic © Yola-ShikaIno**

 **Fanfic ShikaIno untuk EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 :** ** _"Come Back to Me"_**

 **WARNINGS INSIDE** **  
** **[ typo(s), OOC, etc ]**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku benci kau, Rusa Bulat!" teriak seorang _kunoichi_ sambil melempar bantal yang ada di kamarnya.

Perempuan itu masih mengenakan seragam ninjanya yang berwarna ungu. Rambutnya pun masih dikuncir _ponytail_ , akan tetapi tidak serapi tadi pagi. Wajahnya memerah karena amarahnya kepada manusia yang baru saja dicium bantal tidurnya.

Yamanaka Ino—nama gadis itu—menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut setelah dia melempar bantalnya yang mirip UFO dadakan tersebut. Tidak peduli apa yang mau dilakukan Nara Shikamaru—rekan setimnya, sekaligus manusia yang membuatnya sangat marah saat ini.

Tangan kekar Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia cukup kesulitan menghadapi tingkah sahabat perempuannya yang kini sudah menyandang status kekasih Nara Shikamaru. Otak jeniusnya saja rasanya kebingungan untuk mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini. Tapi dia tidak boleh menyerah, atau dia akan kehilangan gadisnya yang cantik dan merepotkan ini.

Ia melangkah memasuki kamar pribadi Ino. Duduk di tepi ranjang dan mencoba menarik selimut yang membungkus gadisnya. Akan tetapi Ino justru mempertahankan selimut yang berfungsi seolah-olah seperti tempurung kura-kura miliknya.

"Jangan buat ini semakin merepotkan saja, Ino," kata Shikamaru lalu menghela napas.

Tak ada respon dari Ino.

Shikamaru meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Ino—meskipun telapak tangannya dan kepala Ino dibatasi oleh selimut tebal berwarna oranye—lalu mengacak-acaknya. Dia berdiri lalu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Ino dan segala amarahnya yang ditujukan padanya.

"Silahkan saja kau pergi, pergi saja sana ke Sunagakure! Jangan kembali!" teriak Ino. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah membuka selimutnya dan membuat Shikamaru menyeringai tipis. Ino bahkan sudah dalam posisi duduk di atas kasurnya.

Laki-laki dengan rambut yang dikuncir nanas itu berbalik. Mata _onyx_ -nya memandang _aquamarine_ yang menyimpan amarah. Mungkin jika birunya mata Ino digambarkan sebagai warna langit, maka sekarang langit biru itu sedang bercampur dengan langit yang berwarna kemerahan. Langit yang merah seperti sore hari. Langit yang merah pertanda amarah yang membara.

Bokong Shikamaru kembali bersentuhan dengan ranjang Ino. Jarak Shikamaru dan Ino tak sejauh tadi. Meskipun _onyx_ terus menatap _aquamarine_ dengan penuh ketenangan, tetapi _aquamarine_ itu enggan melihat objek di depannya. Ia justru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang lain, yang jelas bukan ke arah depan.

"Kenapa tidak jadi pergi?" tantang Ino. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan pandangan mata ke arah jendela.

Bukannya menjawab, Shikamaru justru mencium pipi kanan Ino tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu. Bibir tipisnya bersentuhan dengan pipi putih susu kekasihnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin saja mencium bibir kekasihnya, akan tetapi kondisinya sedang tidak tepat.

Meskipun punya tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, Ino tetap saja merona tipis karena ciuman lembut di pipinya itu. Tapi tetap saja tidak membuat amarahnya luntur.

Sebenarnya permasalahan di antara sepasang kekasih ini hanyalah masalah kecil. Si perempuan hanya cemburu dan tidak terima kalau laki-lakinya itu terus-terusan pergi misi ke Sunagakure. Bukannya apa-apa, sebagai gadis yang populer di Konohagakure, Ino tentu saja tahu berita-berita apa saja yang beredar di dalam ataupun di luar Konohagakure. Termasuk berita kakak _kazekage_ yang menyukai kekasihnya.

"Aku ini _boomerang_ -mu, Ino," kata Shikamaru. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika mengucapkannya.

Lewat ekor matanya, Ino bisa melihat senyuman tipis itu. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya meminta kejelasan.

"Meskipun kau melemparku, menyuruhku pergi, dan bahkan membuangku, aku akan tetap kembali padamu."

Pipi Ino semakin merona. Bahkan warna merahnya terlihat semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Karena jika aku pergi, aku ingin secepatnya kembali. Kembali melihatmu dan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Bagai petir yang menyambar otak jenius Shikamaru. Entah mengapa kata-katanya barusan terdengar seperti 'bukan Shikamaru sekali'. Tapi tak apa, sesekali _out of character_ untuk kekasihnya ini.

Amarahnya perlahan luntur dan kini digantikan dengan ribuan kupu-kupu yang bersemayam di perutnya. Oh iya, hatinya pun seperti taman bunga yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran. Tapi dia tidak mencantumkan bunga bangkai di dalam hatinya, karena perasaannya kali ini benar-benar indah seperti bunga yang dijual di tokonya.

Ino tersenyum ke arah Shikamaru. Ia mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' lewat senyumannya. Tak peduli apakah Shikamaru peka atau tidak dengan kode senyum yang dia berikan ini. Bukan senyum palsu seperti Sai, ini benar-benar senyuman tulus tanda terima kasih seorang kekasih.

"Menikahlah denganku," kata Shikamaru lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas dan menelan ludah. Jantungnya seperti dipompa terus menerus. Ini adalah serangan maut dari Shikamaru yang ketiga. Pertama adalah ciuman di pipi, lalu _boomerang_ , setelah itu… LAMARAN!

"Berikan alasan yang tepat mengapa aku harus mau menikah denganmu," kata Ino sombong. Jual mahal, kah? Tentu saja iya. Mendapatkan gadis cantik, rajin, pintar, dan _care_ seperti Ino itu bagaikan mendapatkan sekarung emas. Bahkan berjuta-juta karung yang berisi batangan emas!

Shikamaru menghembuskan napas panjang. " _Tsk~ mendokusei!"_ katanya dengan ekspresi malas seorang Shikamaru.

Kedua tangan Ino tiba-tiba saja sudah memeluk kekasihnya. Shikamaru bisa mencium wangi tubuh Ino yang selalu dia rindukan. Matanya yang sebiru langit, wanginya yang sewangi bunga, tingkahnya yang semerepotkan ibunya, dan semua hal lainnya yang selalu membuat Shikamaru tidak bosan untuk jatuh cinta pada gadis Yamanaka ini.

Punggung Ino dielus perlahan oleh tangan Shikamaru, membuat Ino merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar disayangi oleh laki-laki Nara yang satu ini.

"Eh, tapi…" kata Ino lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Shikamaru menatap Ino bingung.

"Kalau _boomerang_ -nya nyangkut di pohon, bagaimana? Dia tidak akan kembali, bukan?" tanya Ino.

"Aku memang tidak kembali, tapi aku pasti merindukan pemilik hatiku," jawab Shikamaru.

Mereka tersenyum bersamaan. Ino tersenyum manis, sementara Shikamaru tersenyum aneh. Dia sendiri bingung mengapa bisa mengutarakan kata-kata yang 'bukan Shikamaru' sekali. Di sinilah keanehan cinta yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Shikamaru sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Setinggi-tingginya terbang bangau hinggap di bubungan juga._

Meskipun Shikamaru pergi jauh dan meninggalkan gadisnya, dia pasti akan kembali ke pelukan si pemilik hatinya. Nama Ino sudah terpahat manis di hatinya, begitupun perasaannya pada Ino yang selalu tumbuh dan tidak akan pernah layu. Karena Ino adalah …

 **Alasannya untuk kembali.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Mendadak dapet ide sederhana kayak gini. Emang niatnya cuma mau bikin fanfiksi singkat kok /heh XD Idenya sederhana dengan kemasan yang lebih sederhana wkwk :v

Soal peribahasa yang dicantumkan di fanfiksi ini, itu hasil nyari di gugel. Iseng aja _sih_ masukin peribahasa ke dalam fanfiksi /ditendang

Fanfiksi kedua untuk **EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : Come Back to Me** yang dilaksanakan dari tanggal **28 Juli sampai dengan 10 Agustus 2015.** Ayo ikutan! Kalau masih belum paham sama _event_ -nya, bisa ditanya ke panitia (ke aku juga bisa kok~)

Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak dalam bentuk _review_ ya!

 _Spread your love, Guardian!_

 _Your shadow always in my mind!_

 _LONGLIVE SHIKAINO!_


End file.
